


you make me strong

by so_hello



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hello/pseuds/so_hello
Summary: Лука просыпается тесно прижатым спиной к груди Элиотта, обернувшего свою руку вокруг его талии. Этого не случалось раньше, но Лука в общем-то ничего не имеет против (хотя возможно должен).





	you make me strong

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you make me strong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976116) by [otherhippo (hippopotamus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippopotamus/pseuds/otherhippo). 



> в названии песня one direction, так что у меня не было шансов

Элиотт стал гораздо более тактильным в последнее время.  
  
Возможно, Лука должен ненавидеть это, потому что это довольно гейски? То, как Элиотт прижимается к нему, когда они спят в одной кровати, или как легко он каждый раз обнимает Луку, или как он практически зарывается лицом в шею Луки, когда они смотрят фильмы.  
  
Это немного странно, потому что они дружат уже очень давно – почти десять лет, если быть точным. С тех пор, как девятилетний и полный заразительной энергии Элиотт переехал в дом по соседству. Лука помнит, что был довольно застенчивым ребенком до того, как встретил Элиотта. После этого они были неразлучны, подолгу оставались в гостях друг у друга, потому что родители Элиотта очень много работали, а родителей Луки это будто вообще не заботило.   
  
Теперь они больше не соседи и других причин так часто бывать друг у друга у них нет, но это традиция. Элиотт живет один и большую часть ночей проводит со своей девушкой, но всегда находит время для Луки.  
  
Элиотт говорит, что у него  _всегда_ будет время для Луки, когда Лука спрашивает об этом. И когда он спрашивает, почему Элиотт не предложит Люсиль съехаться, то слышит в ответ:  
  
«Но тогда мы не сможем устраивать бро-ночи».  
  
«Перестань называть их бро-ночами»,– закатывает глаза Лука.  
  
«Ты это начал», – возвращает Элиотт с дразнящей улыбкой.  
  
Лука призывает все силы, чтобы не ударить его. Но всё равно делает это (мягко и по руке, но всё-таки; Элиотт заслужил).  
  
Элиотт отвечает тем же, и вскоре они оказываются в довольно знакомой ситуации, толкая друг друга туда-сюда, пока один из них в конечном итоге не уступит (это всегда Элиотт, Потому что он зануда).  
  
Он отстраняется, смеясь, и Лука тоже усмехается, и чувствует себя очень спокойно, именно такие их моменты наполняют его ощущением дома.  
  
Лука никогда особо не испытывал этого раньше, но с Элиоттом он всегда чувствует себя уютнее всего.   
  
Секунду спустя Элиотт совсем заканчивает шуточную перепалку крепко обнимая Луку. Тот замирает на мгновение, понимая, что другие люди могут сказать, что это «максимально по-гейски», но Лука просто расслабляется в объятиях Элиотта, устало выдыхая и прижимаясь ближе.  
  
«А если серьёзно», – начинает Лука, – «почему ты не предложишь Люсиль съехаться? Даже я вижу, что она ждёт этого».  
  
«Я просто не хочу. Это что, запрещено?» – Элиотт крепче сжимает руки вокруг Луки.  
  
«Да, хорошо, но– »  
  
«Я не хочу говорить об этом. Мы можем просто посмотреть фильм?» – прерывает Элиотт, громко вздыхая.  
  
Лука кивает, сдаваясь.  
  
Они не возвращаются к этому разговору весь вечер. Смотрят фильм, потом ещё один и как всегда едят пиццу. С наступлением ночи, Элиотт не парится, чтобы расстелить диван, но Лука и не ожидал ничего другого.   
  
«Надеюсь, ты менял постельное бельё после ваших ночёвок с Люсиль в этой кровати».  
  
Элиотту нет необходимости отвечать.  
  
На следующее утро Лука просыпается тесно прижатым спиной к груди Элиотта, обернувшего свою руку вокруг его талии.  
  
Этого не случалось раньше, но Лука в общем-то ничего не имеет против (хотя возможно должен).  
  
*  
  
В следующую их встречу, оказывается, что многое изменилось. Люсиль и Элиотт расстались, но когда Лука пытается поддержать его, Элиотт широко улыбается и отмахивается от утешений.  
  
«Я в порядке. Всё давно к этому шло».  
  
«Ты никогда ничего такого не говорил», – возражает Лука, но может быть он и правда ожидал этого.  
  
«Это не важно», – пожимает плечами Элиотт.  
  
Он ведёт себя странно. С другой стороны, это же Элиотт, когда он  _не ведёт_  себя странно? Однако, Лука – его лучший друг, разве они не должны делиться подобными вещами?  
  
(Например, «эй, я думаю,  _возможно_ , я гей», Лука не спешил упоминать подобное. Так что, хорошо. Ладно).  
  
«Как скажешь», – Лука пытается придумать лучший ответ, – «…хм, бро-ночь?»  
  
*  
  
Следующим утром это случается снова, Лука просыпается как никогда близко к Элиотту.  
  
Может быть, ему пора указать Элиотту, что тот ни разу не удосужился расстелить диван для Луки. Или может он должен сказать что-нибудь об этом гейскомдерьме, потому что может быть Элиотт подумает, что Лука прикалывается над ним каким-то образом.  
  
Элиотт всё ещё спит, обнимая Луку одной рукой, зарывшись лицом в его плечо.  
  
Лука глубоко вдыхает и снова закрывает глаза, позволяя мыслям покинуть его, чтобы он мог ещё немного насладиться всем этим.  
  
*  
  
Это случается ещё дважды, прежде чем Лука говорит хоть что-нибудь.  
  
«Может мне сегодня стоит поспать на диване», – тихо произносит он. Это не честно по отношению к Элиотту, как сердце Луки практически выпрыгивает из груди при мысли о пробуждении в его руках. Так что было бы слишком странно, позволить этому случиться вновь. Слишком для Луки и просто неловко для Элиотта, если он узнал бы.  
  
«Зачем?»  
  
«Я, кхм…», – Лука прочищает горло, – «Я не знаю, я просто…», – не может закончить он и пожимает плечами.  
  
«Отличный ответ», – Элиотт усмехается, но затем падает обратно рядом с Лукой, всё ещё сидящим на диване, – «Что происходит?»  
  
«Ничего».  
  
«Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, насколько хреново ты врёшь?»  
  
«Отвали».  
  
Элиотт вместо ответа вздергивает брови, и это заставляет Луку почувствовать…что-то.  
  
«Тебе не кажется неловким, что мы уже взрослые, но спим вместе, будто всё ещё дети?»  
  
«Нет, а тебе?» – Ответ такой быстрый, Лука не знает, что делать с этим.  
  
«Ох», – это всё, что он произносит, – «я имею в виду…я просто…я–»  
  
«Всё хорошо», – Элиотт мягко улыбается, – «мы можем застелить диван, если хочешь».  
  
Лука сомневается, и Элиотт замечает это. Он, блядь, всегда замечает.  
  
«Что-то ещё?»  
  
«Я просто подумал, что это будет неловко для тебя», – говорит Лука, – «если ты узнаешь, что я…что может быть я…я не уверен…», – он запинается и откидывается на спинку дивана, зажмуривая глаза, чтобы избежать взгляда Элиотта, – «Я возможно гей», – шепчет он.  
  
Лука не открывает глаза, поэтому немного удивляется, когда Элиотт прижимает его к себе так же близко, как раньше, он не ожидал этого сейчас.  
  
«Это вовсе не неловко», – негромко отвечает Элиотт в шею Луки, – «Но видимо, ты никогда не воспринимал серьёзно всё, что я говорил о привлекательности парней».  
  
«Что?» – Лука застывает, резко открыв глаза.  
  
«Ага, так я и думал», – говорит Элиотт, показательно расстроившись, но не сумев сдержать смех, – «Ты действительно совсем не слушал мои комментарии во время просмотра Капитана Америки?»  
  
Честно? Лука не обращает внимания на его комментарии большую часть времени, если не всё время.  
  
«Ты придурок», – бормочет Элиотт.  
  
Лука расслабляется достаточно, чтобы рассмеяться.  
  
«Ты говоришь так много, что если бы я прислушивался, то пропустил бы весь фильм. И я тоже был занят разглядыванием Капитана Америка». – Лука не знает, откуда взялась смелость, но он не чувствует дискомфорта признавая это, после того как Элиотт признался тоже.  
  
«Ладно, справедливо».  
  
Оба парня замолкают, и в этой тишине Лука находит силы,наконец, крепко обнять Элиотта в ответ.  
  
«Всё ещё хочешь спать на диване?»  
  
«Нет, всё в порядке».  
  
*  
  
Лука опять просыпается в объятиях Элиотта. На секунду он притворяется, что по-прежнему спит, как делал каждое подобное утро, но в этот раз Элиотт уже проснулся и что-то выдаёт Луку.  
  
«Я знаю, что ты уже не спишь» – произносит Элиотт своим мягким утренним голосом, который творит странные вещи с Лукой, хоть он и пытается это отрицать.  
  
Лука немного сдвигается, повернув голову так, чтобы видеть лицо Элиотта, чей взгляд сейчас прожигает его.  
  
Элиотт прикусывает губу, отводя глаза, прежде чем заговорить.  
  
«Я рискую разрушить нашу дружбу», – начинает он.  
  
И сердце Луки громко стучит в груди.  
  
«Номненравитсяпросыпатьсявоттак», – и это тихое признание Элиотта наполнено чем-то гораздо большим, что Луке не терпится узнать.  
  
Он сдвигается ещё немного, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Элиоттом, и прижимается ещё ближе.  
  
«Мне тоже это нравится». 


End file.
